A safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type is, for example, described in Austrian Pat. No. 343 522. The cross-country plate which is divided and jointed in the area of the ball of the foot permits a bending of the shoe sole during walking, but since the front area of the cross-country skiing shoes, in order to facilitate walking is bent slightly upwardly, the hold-down means of the sole holder digs into the uppers of the cross-country skiing shoe, due to the rolling of the ski shoe sole over the joint. Also, the hold-down means looses its lateral grip on the sole of the shoe whereby the shoe can tilt laterally, which on the one hand influences the control of the cross-country skiing shoe over the sole holder and on the other hand produces excessive loads on other binding parts. Safety ski bindings suited for cross-country skiing are also known in which the cross-country plate is a continuous, flexible plate, but these types of construction also have the above-mentioned disadvantages.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type which does not have these disadvantages and in which, during each phase of the sequence of movement produced by the cross-country skiing, sufficient contact is assured between the sole holder and the ski shoe sole.